


【授权翻译】当你对♂有些抵触的时候，UF杉/US帕/SFR帕会作出什么反应？

by JacquelineZeppeli



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquelineZeppeli/pseuds/JacquelineZeppeli
Relationships: SFR papyrus/Reader, UF Sans/Reader, Us papyrus/reader
Kudos: 20





	【授权翻译】当你对♂有些抵触的时候，UF杉/US帕/SFR帕会作出什么反应？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [NSFW ask](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/542782) by tyranttortoise. 



NSFW系列，只能走AO3了  
原作者是tyranttortoise太太，汤不热地址：https://tyranttortoise.tumblr.com  
授权请见我的lof

Ask：嗨呀，我知道这听上去有点怪，但我能求个NSFW段子吗？如果UF Sans/US papyrus/SF papyrus【此处指大狗】的恋人曾经有过很糟糕的感情经历(包括性生活)，导致现在对♂有些抵触，他们会怎么做呢？(虽然你非常喜欢他们，而且100%想和他们上床)

作者语：*我喜欢这个前提  
我打算向你们展示三种不同的情境，注意有点NSFW

Fell  
“星星啊，甜心，你真他妈性感。”  
Sans的眼睛在你裸露的肌肤上游走，露出了充满侵略性的笑容，你感觉到自己的心脏在胸腔里怦怦乱撞。要是他没用一只手抓紧你的两个手腕的话，你也许会试着遮掩你的身体。他的眼神里带了点紧张，另一方面，你的脸也红得厉害，试图把他的赞美刻在心头默念上百遍。他喜欢他所看到的——他喜欢你的身体，你什么都不必担心。  
尽管如此，自卑的念头仍然盘旋在你的脑海，挥之不去。  
他的舌头舔吸着你的脖子，尖锐的牙齿轻轻划过你的皮肤，这感觉挺迷人，你不禁颤抖了一下，在他的身下扭动起来。他伏在你潮湿的皮肤上发出轻笑，把灼热的呼吸喷到上面。然后他垂下头，让舌头滑向你的胸口，这令人心神荡漾的魔法几乎唤醒了你全身上下的敏感神经。  
他的舌头掠过你的胸骨，在那里打转...直到他的视线落回你的脸上。“我能感觉到你的心跳很剧烈，宝贝，你真的那么紧张吗？”他挑起了古怪的骨头眉毛，你感觉你的脸愈发烫人。他松开了你的手腕，你强迫自己的双手继续保持摊在头顶上方的姿势，于是你的手臂开始微微抽搐。  
“有，有一点点，只是...”  
你无法控制地回想起你从前任那儿收获的评价，关于你身材的评价。事实是，如果你能再性感一些，他应该不会背叛你，还转头就另结新欢  
“我不觉得..我呃..我不觉得我看上去很性感。”你终于嘀咕出声，这句话的尾音被你吞没在嘴唇里，听不到了。天哪，听上去就像你在做爱的时候突然开始列举钓鱼有哪些好处。真棒。这肯定能叫他兴致盎然。  
但Fell只是傻乎乎地笑起来。”亲爱的，你看上去比这诱人太多了。”他抓着你的屁股向上抬，引导你的双腿去环他的骨盆。”老实说，我永远都没法满足。你的皮肤柔软又完美，你的曲线简直让我欲火焚身，你这么美...”他的骨手揉弄着你的身体，顺着你的曲线来回摸索——但即使你条件反射般地吸着气，他的目光也不曾透露出半分厌恶。你只能从他的脸上看到倾慕，爱意和欲望——还很直观，挂在他牙齿上的口水都开始往下淌了。“让我告诉你，你究竟把我变成了什么怪物吧。你会彻底放松的。”  
他的咆哮听起来更像是一连串咕噜声，顺利把你拽回了美梦之中。现在，得知Fell完全为你着了魔，你感觉确实好受多了。

烟枪  
空气里弥漫着灼热的味道，不过褪下衣服之后，烟枪就只是在和你亲热，哄着你一点一点在他的床上放松下来。不必说，他敏锐的洞察力已经使他感觉到你在紧张，即使你内心愿意和他做爱。虽然这已经不是你的第一次，但...你过去不曾拥有过什么愉快的体验，更在还没做好心理准备的时候，就被半强迫地夺去了童贞，至于在那之后...好吧。  
他的手突然探进你的双腿之间，你的思路刹时被拉回当下。你在他的吻里喘着气，他的手指修长且灵活，但当他的触摸使快感涌上身体，你的大脑又自动开启了警报系统。你的手指紧绷着去抓他的肋骨，他停下动作，从热吻中抽身出来，直直望进你的双眼。  
“怎么了，甜心？你知道，我们能什么都不用做。我们可以就亲一会儿，要是你想的话，我们还可以去看电视。”他开始收回他的手，但你抓住了他的手腕，不停摇头。恐慌像针尖扎进你的胸口，你感觉眼眶发热。根本不是这样，你想要他——你比任何人都更想要他。但你所渴望的亲密时光却在此刻被疑虑笼罩。你只是...  
”我很害怕。”你承认了，声音几乎微不可闻。老兄，你真是个天生擅长致人性冷淡的杀手，你心中萌生些许退意。  
”为什么？”他追问。介于你紧紧握住了他的手，他没再试着抽回，只是用另一只空出的手摸上你的脸。你喉咙干涩，暗自希望自己刚才没开启这个话题。  
“我一直感觉很糟...从来没感觉过...什么都没有。我在做爱的时候很难集中注意，我...”你咽了咽口水，低下眼睛，盯住了他的肋骨。”我怕你会觉得缺了什么，我怕问题出在我自己身上。但是我..我爱你，我想和你一起度过今晚，我..”  
他的牙齿抵住你的额头。”甜心，你不用害怕。我也爱你，而且你身上一点问题都没有。现在，除了我之外什么都别想，我们可以慢慢进入正题，我还能按你喜欢的来。”他咧嘴一笑，再次吸引了你全部的目光。“如果这能帮你集中注意的话，我们可以边聊边做。”  
“...你打算把色色的双关一路讲到尾，是吧？”你轻轻笑着问，终于又放松了身体。他重新开始挪动他的手，缓慢地，富有技巧地逗弄着你，想让你感觉好些。  
“也许吧。我是说，我的触碰确实有魔力。”他得意地笑道。就在这一刹，他的手指突然改变了方向。它们在你的敏感带四处作乱，勾起你颤栗的欲望，引诱着你情不自禁地去抓他的肋骨，但现在你的感受与刚才可是截然不同了。

大狗  
当你和Papyrus终于发展到这一步的时候，你得说，尽管你很爱他，也想和他共度春宵，但你同样缺乏安全感。  
他把你钉在墙上，你们赤裸的上身彼此交缠。你被他举了起来，他抬起你的腿，引导你绕上他的腰。他用力地和你深吻，而你的双腿紧紧吸覆在他的骨盆上。当他把下体挤进你的腿间，你甚至能透过他的牛仔裤感觉到他那发光的，凸起的轮廓。这是你们第一次跨越界限，但要是参考你过去的恋情，你能猜到下了床后，你们的关系会变成何种走向。  
他会离开你。结果总是这样，一旦他们得到自己想要的，就会全身而退，你只能被看作一夜情的对象。  
他抓着你的屁股往前推，让你的下体贴上他的勃起。想让你明白你有多让他兴奋——他有多想要你。你爱他，你想和他结合——他很性感，充满占有欲，他的吻让你心醉神迷——但...你也担心今夜过后，他会转身离开。毕竟，你知道他曾浪迹情场，经历过很多风流韵事，还有一夜情。  
“宝贝，我太想要你了，你明白你到底把我变成了什么吗？”他声音沙哑，舔吮着你的脖颈和肩膀，用另一只手胡乱地爱抚你的胸部，从喉咙里发出低低的咆哮。“我要在这堵墙上占有你，就现在。”  
“我也想要。”你机械地低声回应，他突然停下来看着你。  
”你在发抖。”  
”..只是因为期待。”  
”我们停下吧。”他想把你放下来，但你却用腿紧紧缠住了他的腰。哦不，如果你让他失望，他也会走的。你感觉眼睛开始湿润，要是这能行得通，你真想对着自己狠狠踹几脚。你真是个蠢蛋。  
“不—不，求你了——！”  
”甜心，怎么回事？告诉我。”他坚持着，用他的额头抵住你的。他的手指捋过你的头发，想要让你抬起头来，对上他的目光，但你没法坦率地正视他，于是你只能盯着他的金牙。  
“我想要你，Papyrus。我..我真的想要。我爱你。”你强撑着声音，虽然音色已经开始崩溃。于是你清了清嗓子，用双臂紧紧搂住他的肩膀。”你真——真的是个很性感的骷髅。“你试图缓和气氛，但他的表情没有变化，仍然轻轻地皱着眉头。挤压在你身上的勃起完全消失了。好极了。“我只是不想...不希望你在今晚过后离开我...”  
”什么？”他把头向后一仰，似乎陷入了困惑。”我为什么要离开？”你安静地耸了耸肩，他的表情变得阴沉起来。“你以前遇到过这种事？”你再次耸肩，他捏住了你的下巴。当你终于和他四目相对时，你发现他的脸色意外地严肃，这让你感到有些措手不及。  
“无论那些混蛋对你做了什么，他们都得付出代价。但现在，我要你看着我。我不会成为他们，宝贝，我想一遍又一遍地要你，而且，不仅仅只是要你的身体。”他咧开嘴笑起来，抚摸你的脸颊，再让手指滑向你的脖颈。”我爱你，这不是随口一扯的空话，我的忠诚是属于你的。”  
他又热烈地亲吻了你，让舌头侵入你的嘴唇，用他的节奏勾走你的灵魂，使你紧贴着墙壁，渐渐融化了。  
当他稍微退开的时候，嘴角翘着弧度。他下身的勃起蓄势待发，硬得叫你不敢相信。  
“我全是你的了，宝贝。”


End file.
